


Będę twoim bogiem

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo 2014, F/F, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha wcale nie gapi się na tyłek kelnerki. Wcale a wcale.<br/><i>Wcale.</i></p><p>Och, no dobrze, może troszeczkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będę twoim bogiem

**Author's Note:**

> Kontunuacja [Chłodu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2390150)
> 
> Nananananana, co złego to nie ja.  
> Nananananana, ale tak serio.~
> 
> Miałam ciągnąć jak najwyższy rating, a wyszło jak wyszło. Znowu +15 i to tylko przez słownictwo. No człowiek satan, kurdebalans - rating zależny od ilości krwi i przekleństw, co dowodzi, że wymyślanie fików w kolejce w Tesco to zły pomysł.  
> Te kolejni są _straszne_.
> 
> Zapobiegliwie - swojego czasu, gdy merdałam dziwny PBF, szukałam z kumpelą łazienki dla postaci i trafiłam na totalnie odjechany prysznic, który nie tylko miał wszystko, on był _wszystkim_!  
>  I był bardzo ładnie wykorzystywany przez nasze postacie, ale to już cii…  
> Ten prysznic był kosmiczny - chcę taki w domu. Jak tylko znajdę zdjęcie w odmętach własnego maila to je zahostuję i zalinkuję tutaj.  
> Bo to trzeba zobaczyć.

— Tasha? — Rhodey pstryka na nią palcami. — Gapisz się.

Natasha odrywa wzrok od tyłka mijającej ich już trzeci raz kelnerki i szybko wkłada łyżeczkę z nadtopionymi lodami do ust, zerkając niewinnie na przyjaciela znad grzywki, którą sprawiła sobie tego ranka.

— Centralnie się gapisz — dopowiada Rhodey, tłumiąc rozbawienie.

Kobieta prycha w odpowiedzi i wraca do pędzlowania swojego pucharka z lodami. Oczywiście, że się nie gapi! Na boga, to była kelnerka, nie kelner, kobieta do ciężkiej cholery! Oczywiście, że się na nią nie gapiła!

Tylko na jej tyłek.

Srebrna łyżeczka zawisła smętnie z kącika jej ust, gdy do Natashy dotarła cała absurdalność tej sytuacji. Zagapiła się na tyłek kelnerki. Kelnerki, _kobiety_.

Chryste.

*

Natasha już od dawna wyczuwała wiszące w powietrzu napięcie, nasilające się, odkąd Loki powziął decyzję, by korzystać z kobiecego ciała, i tylko czekała na mający przez to nadejść nieunikniony pożar. A tego, że nadejdzie była pewna - miała do tego nosa, jak mało kto.

Całe to udawanie szczęśliwych, zakochanych, popierających swoje decyzje, cała ta _maskarada_ , jaką było ich małżeństwo, zaczynało męczyć nie tylko ją. Steven przez ostatnie miesiące stracił wiele ze swojego spokoju i krążył poirytowany po wieży, przez co często drobne sprzeczki o zaplątany pośród książek kubek po kawie czy śmierdzącą terpentyną bluza walająca się po salonie, przeradzały się w ostre kłótnie zwieńczone cichymi dniami, podczas których nawet Romanowa chodziła dookoła nich na palcach.

Z początku próbowali _rozmawiać_ , naprawdę próbowali, a raczej to Natasha próbowała, bo Steve w pewnym momencie zawziął się, nabrał wody w usta i odmówił dalszej, jak sam to nazwał, “pseudoterapii u wariatki”.  
Stark, gdy następnego dnia znalazła na swoim ulubionym fotelu cuchnącą terpentyną bluzę, o mało nie wyrzuciła męża z Wieży. Ale miała ku temu dobry powód i żaden sąd by jej po tym nie skazał.

_Ten idiota sam mnie sprowokował, to było działanie w afekcie i taka jest moja linia obrony, wysoki sądzie.”_

Bruce, gdy Natasha zwierzyła mu się w tajemnicy ze swoich problemów, nazwał to zwyczajnym “niedotarciem” - mieli przecież zupełnie odmienne charaktery i znalezienie wspólnego języka na płaszczyźnie prywatnej było w ich przypadku raczej trudne.

Dzięki bogu ich spięcia i kłótnie nie zmieniły nic w dynamice drużyny - wciąż działali sprawnie i bezkonfliktowo, niczym jedna maszyna, której trybiki doskonale wiedzą co mają robić. Zgrzyty pojawiały się wyłącznie wtedy, gdy przeciwnik okazywał się przybyszem nie tyle z kosmosu co z innego wymiaru, a ci mieli kompletnego fioła na punkcie magii, której Natasha zwyczajnie nie potrafiła rozgryźć. Gdy nie potrafiła czegoś rozgryźć, nie mogła też stworzyć skutecznej broni czy osłony i w takich przypadkach byli zmuszeni (ku radości Thora i niezmiernej irytacji Kapitana) prosić o pomoc Lady Loki. Ta z właściwą sobie blazą, jakby zupełnie od niechcenia, zwykła zmiatać wroga jednym ruchem smukłej dłoni.

Natasha uważała to za fascynujące i warte głębszego poznania, ale kobieta jakby przewidując tor jej myśli, zawsze znikała, nim tej udało się do niej podlecieć, w zwykle ostro pokiereszowanej zbroi.

Możliwe, że próbowała do niej podlecieć o jeden raz za dużo, bo gdy tylko wrócili do Wieży, po wyjątkowo brutalnym starciu z jakimiś potworami z Muspelu, które z dziką radością podpaliły pół Brooklynu i niemal zupełnie stopiły napęd zbroi Iron Woman, Rogers - to zawsze jest [i]kapitan Rogers[/i], nigdy [i]Steve[/i] - naskoczył na nią nawet nie odkładając tarczy. Wykorzystując jej bezruch, gdy ramiona YOU zdejmowały z niej uszkodzoną zbroję, zrugał ją jak jakiegoś podrzędnego szeregowca za niepodporządkowanie się jego rozkazom i rozproszenie na polu bitwy. Nieważnym było, że _rozproszyła_  się dopiero wtedy, gdy miała pewność, iż ostatnie niedobitki Salamander zamknięto w klatkach energetycznych albo zapędzono do portalu, czy też to, że swoim nieposłuchaniem przynajmniej cztery razy ocaliła tyłek Hawkeye’a przed spaleniem.

Pan Mam-Wielkie-Frissbe-I-Dwa-Metry-Wzrostu zawsze ma racje.

— Wiesz co? — wysyczała Natasha, gdy YOU zdemontował w końcu większą, górną część zbroi, co pozwoliło jej nabrać oddechu. — Pierdol się. Po prostu się pierdol.

Szarpnęła ramionami, zrywając połączenie naramienników z czujnikami; YOU zapiszczał ostrzegawczo, ale posłusznie zluzował resztę doków uwalniając kobietę, by ta mogła zebrać resztki swojej godności i wyminąwszy Hulka, który dziwnie spokojnie stał tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących na schody łączące oba poziomy zbrojowni.

— Wracaj tu, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

— Skończyłeś — doszedł ją w pół drogi na drugi poziom niski, wyraźnie wściekły głos Hulka i dźwięczny brzęk uderzonego vibranium. Natasha jakimś cudem albo przy pomocy zwyczajnej determinacji i ostrego kantu poręczy, zerwała z siebie resztki naramienników, dzięki czemu pozostałości zbroi na plecach i nogach samoczynnie się zluzowały i pozwoliły jej wydostać się z bezużytecznego żelastwa.

Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń czmychnęła w osmolonym wewnętrznym kombinezonie na [i]swoje[/i] piętro Wieży, ignorując pytające spojrzenia członków drużyny, na których natknęła się po drodze.  
Chuj ich to wszystko obchodzi.

— J, odbierz Rogersowi dostęp do tej części Wieży — zakomenderowała, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią zewnętrzne drzwi. — I poinformuj go, że może zacząć szukać łóżka u Carter — dodała jadowicie, siłując się z obcisłym kombinezonem. Jakby go, kurwa, nie mogła zrobić z zamkiem błyskawicznym!

— Może pomóc? — Doszedł ją wyraźnie rozbawiony kobiecy głos.

Natasha, na wpół wygrzebana z kostiumu, odwróciła się na pięcie i łypnęła wściekła na opierającą się o blat przy barku Loki.

— Obejdzie się — odburknęła, zdzierając do końca oporny materiał. — Nie powinieneś wrócić do dawnej postaci? Tatuś nie wścieka się, że zamiast synka ma córeczkę? — spytała Natasha, pozostawiając kombinezon na ziemi i kierując się nago do łazienki, by w końcu zmyć z siebie cały dzisiejszy dzień.

— A w sumie nie mów, nie chcę wiedzieć — krzyknęła, zgarniając wiszący na grzejniku ręcznik i przewieszając go przez kabinę prysznica. — Wychodząc zamknij za sobą drzwi i przestań włazić bez zaproszenia!

Weszła do kabiny i bez zastanowienia włączyła wszystkie dysze natrysku, by już po kilku chwilach zadecydować, że powiększenie prysznica i zamontowanie w nim hydromasażu było jej najlepszym tegorocznym pomysłem, przebijającym nawet ostatnią zbroję.

Oparła czoło o nagrzewające się z każdą chwilą kafelki i znieruchomiała, pozwalając gorącej wodzie zmyć z siebie wszystkie dzisiejsze problemy.

— Kazałam ci wyjść — mruknęła zrezygnowana, gdy przez uchylone drzwi kabiny doszło ją chłodne powietrze z łazienki.

— Nie, kazałaś zamknąć za sobą drzwi — odparła Loki, wślizgując się za nią do kabiny. — Więc to zrobiłam.

— Oczywiście, zawsze dosłowna — prychnęła Natasha, obniżając temperaturę wody do tej odpowiadającej im obydwu. Loki zamruczała ukontentowana i objęła kobietę w pasie, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.

— Znowu on? — spytała retorycznie, gładząc długimi palcami brzuch Natashy. — Myślałaś o tym, żeby to _skończyć?_

— Oczywiście, rozwieść się z Kapitanem Doskonałością, też mi wyjście. Lud by mnie zlinczował, bo to przecież nie tak, że oboje mieliśmy wkład w zakończenie Wojny. Liczy się pijar! — Stark chwyciła dłonie Loki i splotła ich palce, szukając w tym drobnym geście ukojenia.

Odkąd Loki przyjął kobiecą formę, nie tylko stał się znośny - zdawał się wręcz bardziej przystosowany, a raczej _przystosowana_  do koegzystencji z innymi ludźmi, a w szczególności do koegzystencji ze Stark, do której lgnęła niczym rzep do psiego ogona, najwidoczniej wybierając ją na swojego przewodnika po Midgardzie. Natasha bała się myśleć, jak nudna okazała się Jane, skoro Loki wolała w tej roli ją, warsztatowego no life’a.

— Wasze rytuały są śmieszne — skwitowała Loki, unosząc ich splecione dłonie i składając na knykciach Natashy miękki pocałunek; ten gest resetuje coś w głowie Stark.

— Kurwa, sześć miesięcy — wydusiła i wyplątała się z uścisku Loki. Sześć miesięcy temu Loki się _zmienił_. Wyłączyła wodę i odwróciła się w śliskim brodziku, by spojrzeć Loki w oczy. — To twoja robota, prawda?

Loki uśmiechnęła się chytrze i przekładając mokre włosy na lewe ramię rzuciła jakby od niechcenia:

— Nie lubię się dzielić.

Natasha zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę i zgromiła drugą kobietę wzrokiem.

— Gdybyś była facetem… — zaczyna, ale natychmiast urywa ten tok rozumowania. To, czy Loki byłaby teraz mężczyzną, czy nie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to dokładnie tak samo.

— Przez ciebie zagapiłam się dzisiaj na kelnerkę w lodziarni — mruknęła głucho. — To wszystko twoja wina — dodała miaukliwie. Zanim poznała Loki, nigdy by nie pomyślała, że spojrzy na kobietę w _ten_  sposób. — Twoja.

 

Loki poklepała ją po głowie, co w domyśle było zapewne uspokajającym gestem, ale dowodziło tylko tego, że kobieta spędzała zbyt dużo czasu oglądając bzdurne seriale.

— Oczywiście, że wszystko jest moją winą. W szczególności to, że zagapiłaś się na kelnerkę, co świadczy wyłącznie o…

— Pan Rogers żąda dostępu do piętra — głos JARVISa rozbrzmiał w łazience, przerywając wypowiedź Loki, która marszczy nos w zirytowaniu.

— Pan Rogers może żądać co najwyżej dostępu do swoich gaci — burknęła Natasha i na nowo włączyła wodę, nie chcąc zamarznąć we własnej łazience. Może Loki miała zabójczy metabolizm i odporność na niskie temperatury, ale ona zdecydowanie _nie_.

— Kazał przekazać, by przestała się pani zachowywać jak dziecko i otworzyła, tu cytat, te cholerne drzwi, bo ma dosyć rozmowy przez posłańca.

— Mężczyźni — skwitowała Loki i przysiadła na wmurowanej w ścianę ławeczce, i w jakiś sposób coś co powinno wyglądać śmiesznie i żałośnie w jej wykonaniu jest pełne gracji i cholernego zaproszenia.

Tasha ponownie gratuluje sobie pomyślunku przy remoncie łazienki, bo gdyby nie to, mogłaby stracić takie cudowne widoki.

— Przypomnij mu, że kazałam mu się pierdolić — powiedziała Natasha, gdy udało się jej na chwilę skupić myśli na czymś innym, niż kilometry bladej skóry Loki, która zaabsorbowana przeglądaniem ustawionych w rządku na najniższej półeczce żeli pod prysznic, w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na to, że jest obserwowana.

Nagle kobieta wyciągnęła spomiędzy większych butelek niewielką buteleczkę, w której przelewa się coś czerwonego, i uniosła ją z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust.

Natasha wbiła wzrok w smętny symbol jej niemal rocznego pożycia seksualnego, które próbowała kontynuować ze Stevem i rumieni się nieświadomie.

— O boże…

— O tak — Loki uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i odkorkowała buteleczkę; w dusznym, wilgotnym powietrzu rozszedł się zapach sztucznych truskawek. — Będę twoim bogiem.


End file.
